roblox_undertale_survive_the_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Required Monsters
Some monsters require a specific level to use them. Here is the list of some monsters that require level: Lesser Dog: Lesser dog requires lvl 10 to use. His attacks are lesser sword and lesser head. Lesser head pops up lesser dog’s head if a human is standing still,it is a one hit k.o if they are afk. Lesser sword stabs the victim and takes some hp away. (45-60 kills) King Asgore: Asgore requires level 20. He can use ground trident and fireballs. Ground trident strikes the victim from the ground (similar to undyne) and is very effective, fireballs can be shot at the victim taking their hp away. (175-190 kills) Gaster: Gaster requires level 30. He has 3 attacks: Giant blaster, wrath and teleport. He can use his giant blaster to blast people from far away, but i wouldnt recommend if the victim is fast because the blaster is very slow. His wrath can be a one hit K.O sometimes, but in some cases, it leaves the victim at red hp. He can teleport to the victim using his teleporting abilities. (400-500 kills) Betty: Betty requires level 40. She can use her Scythe to take her victim’s hp away and can use akumu throw if the victim is far away. (845 kills) Cross Sans: Cross needs level 50 to use. He owns 2 good attacks: X-event and X-blade. He can use the X-event (i recommend using it in Waterfall) to k.o his victims. He can shoot x-blades at the victim which are very effective. (1,601 kills) Nightmare Sans: Nightmare requires level 60. He can use teleport which he can suprise his victims, he can use nightmare wrath which brings the victim to him. He can use blue bones which are good if the victim is moving. His moves arent very effective if the victim isnt moving. (2680 kills) Mettaton NEO: Mtt NEO requires level 70. He can use MTT laser to shoot at far away victims. His disco fever is good since most people arent very good at dodging it. He can use fabulous legs to find his victim if they are hiding. (Similar to Undyne, Asgore, The same with other versions of them.) Jerry: Jerry requires level 80. He owns no attacks, but do not be fooled. Jerry can run very fast and can kill his victims if you touch him. His weakness is tem flakes because if he consumes them, he will walk very SLOW. Asriel Dreemurr, God of Hyperdeath: Asriel requires level 90 to use. He can use chaos buster, which slowly takes hp from the victim. He can use seeking spheres which are useful for finding people and cosmic fury, which is more stronger than Asriel Dreemurr’s normal star fury. (7200-7205 kills) Dio Duck: Dio Duck requires level 100. Dio Duck can grab people,use FastTravel to teleport instantly to any place,Stop time on some time with Za Worldo,Spawn RoadRoller from the skyes and spawn Red Fireballs from the skyes too. (10,000 kills) Green Man: Green Man requires level 120. Green Man can use blue music note,normal and golden sanic,fireball like dio duck but it deals more damage and cloud with lightning. (15,735 kills) Knuckles: Knuckles requires level 200. Knuckles has no attacks,this character was created for fun.